Shea Family
The Shea Family is a wealthy Lovian family living in Ferguson Beach Village, Clymene. The family made their money when Clarence Shea founded the Veloz Group in the 1990s. The family are now quite well known in both Lovia and Brunant. Clarence Shea For more information see Clarence Shea Clarence James Shea (born 23 December, 1960) is a Lovian businessman, best known as the CEO of the Veloz Group Shea established the Veloz Group in 1996, and it has since become a major company with interests in retail, travel and entertainment. Shea was born in Transcity, Noble City on the 23rd December 1962 to Janine and Marcus Shea, who had just moved to Lovia from North Carolina, USA. His family were not well off, and his father worked as a bus driver and his mother as a secretary at an airline reservation office. After spending in his childhood in both Lovia and the United States, Shea set up a small shoe store in Noble City with his good friend, and fashion designer, Tony Vossen. The store was a mild success, and Shea also worked in several hotels and restaurants in the city to gain business experience. By 1990, Shea had married long-time girlfriend Lola Shea and had three children, whilst continuing to be successful in his business. In 1996, he established Veloz Megastores, the first subsidiary of the Veloz Group, which was founded in 2002 after the formation of Veloz Health Clubs. Lola Shea Lola Maureen Shea (born March 5, 1959) is a Lovian academic and sociologist. She is also the husband of Clarence Shea, owner of the Veloz Group. Lola was born on March 5, 1959 in Newhaven, Kings to two high school teachers. The family were quite well off and lived in Abby Springs. After graduating from high school, Shea studied sociology at university, and after graduating wrote several books on the topic, conducting research around Lovia. Shea is currently a part time Sociology lecturer at Blackburn University, but she also writes in several magazine columns. She married Clarence Shea in 1982, and despite their close relationship she has always liked to not be involved with the Veloz Group, claiming she doesn't want to interfere with her husband's work Benjamin Shea Benjamin Peter Shea (born June 25, 1983) is a Lovian businessman, and the Chief Financial Officer of the Veloz Group, which was founded by his father. Shea was born on June 15, 1983 in Noble City, Sylvania to Clarence and Lola Shea. At the time of his birth, his parents were not yet rich, and so the family lived in a small townhouse in Little Europe. He excelled academically in school, and studied Economics at Nobel University. After graduating, he took on a number of jobs at the Veloz Group. He rose up the company's ranks very quickly, and became Head of Marketing in 2008. He was then made Chief Financial Officer in 2011. Benjamin lives in Little Frisco, Noble City with his wife Natalie, and their two children Kim (born 2007) and Nolan (born 2011). Taylor Shea Taylor Rita Shea (born April 16, 1986) is a Lovian model, actress and fashion designer, as well as the daughter of Veloz Group owner Clarence Shea. Shea was born on April 16, 1986 in Sofasi, Clymene to Clarence and Lola Shea. Although at the time of her birth, her father had not established the Veloz Group so she was not famous, she became well known in 2004 when she turned 18, by which point the Veloz Group was a large conglomerate. With her new found celebrity status, she moved to Brunant to start a modelling and acting career. After appearing in several Brunanter television shows, she launched her first first fashion line, RITA, which has sold well in Veloz Megastores in Brunant. Personal life In 2009, Taylor married her boyfriend, Brunanter actor Andre Simons. They live together in a mansion in Charleston Beach, an affluent area of Brunanter capital Koningstad. In 2012, Taylor gave birth to the couple's first child, a boy named Rodney Rae Shea-Simons. Giselle Shea Giselle Jacqueline Shea (born November 9, 1990) is a Lovian singer and reality TV star, as well as the daughter of Veloz Group owner, Clarence Shea. Shea was born on November 9, 1990 in Sofasi, Clymene to Clarence and Lola Shea. Her family became famous when Giselle was just 10, and since then she has enjoyed being in the spotlight. Out of the whole Shea Family, she is seen as the most controversial. Giselle also has a mildly successful singing career. She released her debut album “Giselle” in May 2011. Whilst many critics dismissed the album as “too commercial” it still sold moderately well. Giselle will release her second album, “Who I Am” in January 2014. In September 2013, it was confirmed that she would appear on Brunanter reality TV show, Posh... And Full of It. Giselle has been romantically linked to Prince Alexander throughout 2013, although neither of them have confirmed the rumours as being true. Category:Veloz Group Category:Family